


It's All About the Heart

by Scarlet_Gunn



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Barry loves Len, Cardiophilia, I Tried, Len Loves Barry, M/M, Monologue, Short One Shot, What Was I Thinking?, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Gunn/pseuds/Scarlet_Gunn
Summary: Barry has a thing with heartbeats, specifically Len's heartbeat.





	It's All About the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fantasylover4evr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasylover4evr/gifts).



> I do not own the character once again only the story line. This if for fantasylover4ever for giving me the idea I hope this story lives up to your expectations and I apologize if it's not. This is short I didn't really know how to go about this I kind of just started writing towards the end. It's as good as it is going to get I suppose. Anyway enjoy the story.

Barry Allen had a thing with hearts. Well their sound at least.

After having to witness his mother being killed by the man in yellow and then having to deal with his father being ripped away from him to be incarcerated for life, Barry developed an immense comfort from heartbeats. Heartbeats were a reassurance that his loved ones were alive that they hadn’t left him. 

Whenever he was younger and the man in yellow still prowled around in his night terrors he would run to Joe’s or Iris’s room, climb into bed with them, and cling to them until the sound of their heartbeats out drowned the man in yellow’s mockingly inhuman laughter. 

Once he became older his nightmares (once stained with yellow, now painted a black and blue with Zoom’s face stamped all over them) became less paralyzing but here and there there would be a particularly horrifying one and would cause him to go into a panic. However Barry stopped speeding to his sister’s or father’s side and started going to Len’s. 

Len with his ridiculous parka and snow boots that he wears no matter the temperature. Len with his overuse of puns and sarcasm, and his overwhelming stubbornness and moral cord. Len who claimed his heart was frozen but would drop anything and everything to help his loved ones. Len who was a criminal and a thief and someone who Barry should’ve hated but became someone who Barry gave his heart and soul to willingly. 

In the beginning of their relationship (if you could even call it that) Barry had been hesitant about telling Len of his thing with heartbeats, thinking it would be too strange for him or scare him off but Len figured the brunette was keeping something - “I was a criminal mastermind, Scarlet I know when someone is withholding information from me” - and eventually got the information out of him. Instead of being upset about it like Barry initially thought Len’s face had softened and he flicked Barry on the forehead rumbling out 

“You idiot. If you think something as small as that would make me leave you then you truly are stupid.” 

From then on whenever the weight of being a hero became too much for the young speedster or the electric energy running through his body kept him from sleeping he would speed to Len’s and the charming thief would accept Barry with open arms (and many many kisses). They’d end up on the couch or the bed with Barry resting on Len’s chest with his ear right atop of his beating heart, until the rhythmic beats drowned out his thoughts. He’d eventually fall asleep with Len running his fingers through his tangled mane while his other hand trailed up and down is sides and back. 

Barry never knew when or how Len became so important to him but he did know that if he ever lost Len there would be no picking up the pieces, no moving on, no getting on with his life. If he lost Len Barry would be irreversibly broken. 

Because who was he without his “nemesis”?

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The end, 

 

Well that's all readers. Hoped you enjoyed it I guess.


End file.
